


Safe

by danveresque



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, The Old Guard Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danveresque/pseuds/danveresque
Summary: Joe and Nicky. Sex and death.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2487.html?thread=410295#cmt410295): _Please give me bottom!Nicky needing to use the safeword during sex for whatever reason. After, he feels guilty because they had to stop, and Joe feels guilty as well because he thinks he should've been more careful or something. The way I see it, this can only end in a cuddle fest, but it's really up to you 😁_

The word sliced through the air as sharp as a blade through skin. Joe came to an abrupt stop, his breath stuttering in his chest.  
  
Moments ago his body had been burning with desire, ramming into Nicky as if he could actually leave an imprint on his lover's soul. His hand was tight around Nicky's wrists, which were bound above his head with soft silk. Joe still had one hand gripping Nicky's thigh, keeping his leg hitched up as if there was any amount of space left to bring them closer.  
  
This would be something to laugh about later, how Nicky could go from quiet pleasure to pushy and demanding. How Joe's mouth went from poetic to obscene. They'd laugh at themselves, blush and joke and then fall into soft kisses, falling asleep in an age old embrace.  
  
That one word though. It had changed everything. This whole scene felt so sordid to Joe now. He was still deep inside Nicky, panting over him, shock taking the place of arousal. Nicky was still, too pale, eyes fixed on Joe as if he was waiting for a more substantial response.  
  
Finally, Joe breathlessly said, "Nicky."  
  
That broke the awful spell. Nicky's blank expression crumbled, his mouth turning down, his eyes brightening quick before squeezing shut. Joe watched as Nicky's fingers curled and trembled.  
  
Joe shook his head at himself, snapping out of the shock of the moment. He ran a soft hand down Nicky's flank, shushing him as he pulled out of his body and climbed off him to move to his side, making quick work of untying the binds. Nicky pressed his unmoving hands to his face, breathing wetly and sniffing as Joe knelt there by his side.

"Nicolo," Joe murmured, using older and sweeter words to coax Nicky from whatever pain had him trapped for the moment. "Tell me, please."  
  
Nicky drew a breath as if he might speak, but the words seemed to crumble inside him and all he managed was a stifled sob. Joe put a hand on his head, combed his fingers through Nicky's hair.  
  
Had he done something? Crossed some line with ill chosen words, with a touch too possessive? He had promised he'd never hurt Nicky, that he would step in the way of any pain about to be inflicted him. And yet, here they were, in their bed, like this.  
  
"Tell me what I can do," Joe said. "Please, Nicolo."  
  
Nicky took a few shuddering breaths, deep and painful it seemed, before looking at Joe with tears still running down from the corners of his eyes and into his hair. He reached out a hand and murmured, "Yusuf."  
  
Joe went to him immediately, bending down to let Nicky wrap his arms around Joe's shoulders. Joe murmured all his names for Nicky into his ear, in all the languages he knew. _My love_ , he said. _My beloved. My life. My everything. My child, my baby_ , he said. Finally Nicky let out a wet laugh, telling Joe he was mad.  
  
Joe pulled back, telling Nicky earnestly, "For you. Yes."  
  
Nicky swallowed, nodding, telling Joe he loved him, telling Joe, ' _you belong to me, mine forever_ ' in sweet old Italian, ' _I love you, I love you_.'  
  
Joe kissed him, sweet and chaste, softly asking, "What do you want to do? Sleep?"  
  
Nicky made a face and shook his head. "I need to breathe."  
  
Joe nodded, helped him out bed, watching closely as Nicky dressed. It was late, three in the morning, and the world was pitch black outside, the stars enjoying their seclusion as much as Nicky and Joe did here, their hideaway from everything and everyone.  
  
They walked down the hill, the ocean glimmering in the distance, the sound of waves gentle and soothing in their ears. Joe had his arm wrapped tight around Nicky's arm, glancing at him occasionally, sometimes in worry, sometimes just to see his moonlit profile. Immortality should have meant nothing changed, but by the grace of Allah, Nicky only seemed to grow more beautiful.  
  
Their walk came to an end when they found a spot to sit and look at the beautiful black skin of the ocean, the moonlight's gaze falling upon it adoringly.  
  
Joe brought Nicky's hand to his mouth, kissing Nicky's knuckles, kissing his palm. Nicky watched him, smiling gently. "Adore you," Joe said, or rather, reminded him.  
  
"And I you," Nicky whispered. He looked sad though. Mournful.  
  
"What's in your head?" Joe asked softly. "Did I do something?"  
  
"Never," Nicky said quickly. "You could never hurt me."  
  
"What then?" Joe asked.  
  
"I was somewhere else for a moment," Nicky said, staring at the ocean. "Dying. Being killed. Waking and watching you die. I don't want to think of such things, not when I'm with you, not in our bed. Why did it have to come into my mind? Why did it have to sully us?"  
  
Joe scowled at him, letting out a laugh. "We are immortal, but we are still human. Your mind will not warn you before it hurts you. Besides...nothing can sully us. Nothing can sully what I feel for you."  
  
Nicky snorted, but his smile caught the moonlight and Joe knew his mood was lifting. He gave Joe a look, keeping his thoughts to himself and then sighed and moved closer, shifting to lie down with his head in Joe's lap. Joe looked down, smiling happily, cupping Nicky's face.  
  
"Do you think we were cruel to Booker?" Nicky asked.  
  
"He left with all his body parts intact, so no," Joe said sweetly. Nicky rolled his eyes. Joe shrugged. "Yes. No. Maybe. I think what he did to us was also perhaps a little cruel, no?"  
  
Nicky was quiet, his eyes glittering as bright as the stars. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"If I didn't have you..." Nicky said quietly. "What would I do without you?"  
  
Joe thought about it. "I think you would grow a beard. Probably wear sandals. I think you would shout at children too."  
  
Nicky laughed, shaking his head. "I think I would just stop. Death would have no choice but to take me."  
  
"Stop this," Joe said, bending down and pressing a kiss to Nicky's mouth. "I am here. You are here."  
  
"And Andy is dying," Nicky said thickly.  
  
"She's not dying,"Joe said. "She is mortal. She is growing old. She is not dead yet. Please don't mourn her before her time. She would hate that."  
  
Nicky let out a tired sight, covering his face with his hands as Joe leaned back and watched Nicky. When Nicky pulled his hands away, he looked at Joe and said, "I'm sorry. Tonight was supposed to be...indulgent. Decadent."  
  
Joe grinned. "There will be other nights."  
  
Nicky reached for the opening of Joe's jacket, pulling him down and sadly telling him, "But I wanted tonight."  
  
"My poor Nicolo," Joe murmured against Nicky's mouth, smiling against his smile. Giving their surroundings a careful look, he said, "The night is not yet over. It's been a while since you ravaged me against a tree."  
  
Nicky laughed into the next kiss. Cupping Joe's cheek he said, "Perhaps another night. Now I just want to go home. Have you to myself. Hold you."  
  
"Anything you want," Joe said, pulling Nicky close and holding him tight for just a little while before they stood up and made their way home, hand in hand.


End file.
